Question: Michael had to do problems 37 through 76 for homework tonight. If Michael did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Answer: Instead of counting problems 37 through 76, we can subtract 36 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 40. We see that Michael did 40 problems. Notice that he did 40 and not 39 problems.